kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyworld
Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters Uprising}} Skyworld (天空界 Tenkū-kai) is one of the three major realms in the Kid Icarus series, alongside the Overworld and the Underworld. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Similar to the Underworld stage, Skyworld possesses a vertical layout with architectural platforms and fall-through clouds. It appears as the last stage before the Palace in the Sky, and contains many new enemies, such as the Komayto and Pluton Fly. Stage 3-1 Serving as the first stage in Skyworld, Stage 3-1 mostly consists of Collins, EelEyes, and Shemums. However, players should proceed with caution, as one Reaper and multiple Pluton Flies begin to appear near the second half of the stage. :Enemies: Shemum, Collin, EelEye, Holer, Reaper, Pluton Fly, Keepah :Chambers: Hot Spring Chamber, Sacred Chamber Stage 3-2 Serving as the second stage in Skyworld, Stage 3-2 possesses more Reapers and damage-inflicting platforms than the previous stage, making it more difficult to pass through. :Enemies: Reaper, Komayto, Octos, Shemum, Monolith :Chambers: Sacred Training Chamber, Store, Black Market, Hot Spring Chamber Stage 3-3 Serving as the third stage in Skyworld, Stage 3-3 consists of many small, fall-through, and damage-inflicting platforms. Shemums and Komaytos immediately bombard the player from the start, and Octos fill the skies soon after. :Enemies: Shemum, Komayto, Octos, Holer, Collin, EelEye, Reaper :Chambers: Black Market, Store Stage 3-4 Serving as the forth stage in Skyworld, Stage 3-4 is a Fortress leading up to the gatekeeper Pandora. Many of the rooms are filled with either Tros or Uranos, and contain damage-inflicting pits located at the bottom of the screen. :Enemies: Eggplant Wizard, Tros, Shemum, Uranos, Pandora :Chambers: Store, Hospital, Hot Spring Chamber Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Known as the Sky World Tower, it functions similarly to its appearance in the original ''Kid Icarus, containing fall-through clouds and spiky thorns. Stage 3-1 Serving as the first stage in the Sky World Tower, Stage 3-1 consists mostly of small platforms, some of which are moving. The second half of the stage consists of fiery pits and icy platforms, and Octus begin to appear to ambush Pit. :Enemies: Komayto, Octus, Reaper, Snake :Chambers: Sacred Chamber, Bat Chamber, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 3-2 Serving as the second stage in the Sky World Tower, Stage 3-2 contains darker platforms, fiery pits, and many Centurion statues. It begins to change into an icier environment with many thorns as the player continues, though it returns to its previous state near the end of the stage. :Enemies: Komayto, Lunus, Merc, Reaper, Snake, Spitball Blob :Chambers: Bat Chamber, Treasure Chamber, Black Market, Hot Spring Chamber, Sacred Chamber Stage 3-3 Serving as the third stage in the Sky World Tower, Stage 3-3 begins with a long row of large fiery pits that the player must jump across. The stage initially consists of many thorns and small platforms, though the environment begins to change into clouds and columns near the second half. :Enemies: Komayto, Lunus, Merc, Octus, Reaper, Snake, Spitball Blob :Chambers: Hot Spring Chamber, Store, Information Center, Treasure Chamber, Sacred Chamber, Black Market, Bat Chamber Stage 3-4 Serving as the fourth stage in the Sky World Tower, Stage 3-4 is a Fortress leading up to the Fire Serpent. While it mostly functions like other fortresses, the player must succumb to the eggplant curse in order to reach optional areas. :Enemies: Eggplant Wizard, Fireball, Fire Serpent, Fuzz Ball, Gubble, Slime, Snake, Spunky, Stone Golem :Chambers: Hospital, Hot Spring Chamber, Store ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Skyworld (エンジェランド ''Enjerando, "Angeland") reappears in Uprising, acting as the home of Pit and Palutena. It consists of many floating islands that contain temples and statues, with its most notable structure being Palutena's Temple. Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw In retaliation for the defeat of Dark Lord Gaol, Medusa sends in one of her commanders, Hewdraw, to invade Skyworld. Once Pit takes down the commander, the Underworld troops flee to the town below. Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos As Viridi shows Pit the ruins of Skyworld following his three year absence, the projection of a possessed Palutena appears before him. Pit attempts to reason with her, though the goddess only deflects his questions and uses her powers to throw floating islands at him. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Skyworld makes an appearance in ''Brawl, serving as the only Kid Icarus stage in the game. As the name suggests, it takes place in the sky, where fighters can engage in battle on top of breakable platforms supported by clouds. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U The Skyworld stage reappears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, functioning the same way as it did in the previous installment. Skyworldwiiu.jpg Skyworldwiiuomegaform.JPG|The Omega form of Skyworld. Idol Description Destroyed Skyworld A ravaged Skyworld, laid defenseless after repeated assaults by the Underworld Army. While it could be restored to its original splendor, Palutena has delayed all repairs in favor of putting her minions on the front lines of battle. Gallery Destroyedskyworldarcard.png|AR Card of Destroyed Skyworld. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Realms